Without Even Realizing
by truedelenafire
Summary: One year after a massacre in Mystic Falls Caroline is living in New York with her humanity off. When Stefan finds her will she decide to turn it back on or have him flip his switch too? Or is there something Stefan isn't telling Caroline about why he really left Mystic Falls to find her.
1. Snatch, Eat, Erase, Kill

Some nights it was snatch, eat, erase; but nights like tonight it was about the kill.  
I liked it, thrived off of it. It's how I have been living for the past year.

**Snatch, eat, erase. Kill.**

I looked around the club and spotted the perfect guy. Tall, dark haired, and obviously drunk.  
I grab my glass and get up from my seat making my way over to him.  
The stench of heavy drinking wafted off of him and hit me like a brick wall.

"Perfect, so drunk I may not even have to compel him."

He turns to me and grins widely "Helllllooooo gorgeous. May I buy you a drink?"

"Why of course." I coo at him.

He orders two double scotches neat and hands me one of the glasses.

"For the beautiful lady." His words are slurred.

I take the glass and throw the drink back like a shot. He looks at me surprised and does the same.

I move closer to him and whisper in his ear "Why don't we take this somewhere else?"

He nods, I take his hand and walk out of the club into the alley way.

He pushes me up against the wall and starts to kiss my neck. I grab his hair and pull his head to the side exposing his neck.  
I hear his blood pumping hard through his veins and that's all it took for my eyes to change and my fangs to elongate.  
I don't hesitate, I just bite, hard making him scream in shock.  
It doesn't take long to drain him of his blood. I release him, blood dripping down my face as he crumbles to the ground, lifeless.

"Next time definitely picking someone not as drunk." Looking down at him.

I grab his collar and drag him out of plain view, dropping his body I rub my hands together.

"Now I definitely need a shower, fantastic." Using my sleeve I wipe the blood from my face and walk towards the street.

As I'm making the corner I am thrown up against the wall by my throat.

"What the hell Caroline!"

Struggling to get the words out of my crushed windpipe, "Stefan?"

* * *

I use my free arm to push him off me. "What the hell!" Rubbing my neck.

"What the hell, me?" he exclaims "What the hell you, Caroline!"

"What? Is eating a crime?" I sneer.

"No, but killing people is. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Stefan. I'm being a vampire and vampires kill." I look down "Seriously? You ripped me jacket. You owe me a new one." I take my jacket off and toss it to the side.

"You're concerned about a jacket?" Stefan asks in disbelief. "You just killed that guy!"

"Are you trying to bore me to death? Yes I realize that, I mean I was there when it happened." I say sarcastically.

Stefan crosses his arms and gives me that look, the look that I know all so well. I disappointed him, but for once I really didn't care.

"Look Stefan it's been a year. I'm not the same little girly Caroline anymore."

Stefan looks at me again, suddenly with more concern than before. "You flipped it didn't you? Care… I know that what happened was hard but you can't just turn it off."

"I can and I did. I don't want to talk about it." Turning from him I start to walk away.

"You aren't the only one who lost someone that night Caroline. We all did." Stefans voice fades behind me.

I don't want to think about that night. I refuse to think about that night. It is the whole reason I flipped my switch and thinking about it just reminds me that I don't have her anymore.


	2. The Undoing

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate the feedback and  
I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I will try to update once a week!  
**

* * *

**One year ago**

_Silence. That's all there was. Deafening silence. There was nothing I could do as I watched her fall. I ran full speed to her but it was still too late._

"_Mom!" I cry out as I ripped into my wrist with my teeth and put it to her lips, "Wake up, please wake up!"_

_While tears roll down my face as I look at her, her eyes wide and vacant, I know that she was already gone._

_I softly close her eyes, pull her close, and hold her in my arms with my body rocking slowly back and forth. Hearing a thud on the grass behind me I turn my head, Katherine had fallen, a stake in her heart. Katherine's eyes were searching for someone as she desiccated but he showed up just as the last bit of life left her eyes._

"_Katherine! No!" Stefan drops to the ground picking up her body. "We just started over Katherine, you can't leave me again, not again." he sobbed into her hair._

_I change my focus to Damon and Elena who are across the square taking on a mixture of vampires and witches that are under Silas' control. I see two bodies behind them, Bonnie and Jeremy. _

"_No," It comes out barely a whisper of a word escaping my lips. _

_Suddenly I am grabbed up by my neck and flipped onto my back, a foot firmly on my throat._

"_I warned you, I warned all of you. Give me the Cure now unless the rest of you want to die as well." The words bellowed out of Silas' mouth with so much force it seemed like it shook the ground._

_I try to speak but nothing comes out, the weight of his body is pressing too hard against my throat._

"_You want the Cure Silas? I'll take you to it." Stefan gently puts Katherine's body back onto the grass and rises to his feet. _

"_Finally, someone with some sense of self preservation," Silas lifts himself from my neck and I scramble to my feet. "After you, shadow self." He gestures to Stefan for him to lead the way._

_Stefan walks over to me and hugs me, whispering in my ear, "Get everyone out of here." He kisses me on my cheek and leads Silas out of the town square. The vampires and witches that were fighting us followed behind Silas and we were all left alone._

_I walk over to my mother and pick her up gently, carrying her over to where Damon and Elena are. Elena is completely huddled over the bodies of our friends, our family, in a fit of tears and anger. _

_Damon is standing there staring at my mother in my arms, his expression blank. "Liz…"_

"_She's gone…" I mutter softly even though it's obvious that she is._

_Damon releases his gaze from my mother and looks around, first spotting Katherine's body, his eyes widen. "Where's my brother?"_

_His gaze quickly moves back to me and I mutter, "He took Silas to the Cure."_

"_He did what?!" Damon exclaimed.  
_

* * *

**Present**

None of this would have ever happened if we had just given Silas the Cure when he was resurrected by Shane.

I start pacing around the living room of my apartment. The blue colors of the walls usually made me calm but currently they were just annoying me, everything was annoying me.

If we would have given it to Silas right away my mom wouldn't be gone, Stefan would still have Katherine and Bonnie and Jeremy wouldn't be dead.

I punch the wall next to me with full strength; I barely felt the bones break as I looked at the gaping hole that was left behind.

"Damn it Stefan." I huff under my breath as I pop the broken bones back into place.

"Careful Caroline, your emotions are showing." A familiar voice says from behind me.

Running at him full speed I hit him in the chest knocking him down.

"That's what you get for coming into my home uninvited and unannounced." I say to him dusting my arms off and checking my nails for any chips.

Stefan propped himself up on his elbows, "Well that was not very Caroline like." He pouted at me.

"You don't know me any more Stefan."

"Oh I know you Caroline. You nearly had a meltdown when you killed those 12 witches. Hell you did have a meltdown your first kill."

"Yeah I did but now I just don't care. No emotions make that easy remember?"

"Looks like your emotions may be still at least semi intact." Stefan lifts himself from the ground staring at me accusingly.

"Stefan," I sigh, "Why are you here? How did you even find me?"

"I haven't heard from you in a year, a YEAR Caroline. I was worried. I've been looking for you every few months trying to find you in different states and cities."

"Well you found me." I hold my arms out and spin for him, "Happy?"

I let my arms down and cross them over my chest. I take a good look at Stefan for the first time in a long time, he looks tired, really tired. He would use a nap, or a blood bag.

"Are you hungry Stefan?"

"No, I'm fine." he says but I know he's lying.

"Don't lie to me Stefan, I can read you like a book. You're hungry." I turn and walk towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was probably my favorite part of my apartment; even though I didn't need to eat I still liked to cook sometimes. It's rare but sometimes real food hit the spot more than blood did.

Opening the fridge I take out two bags and turn to Stefan with one in each hand, "Animal or human?"

He looks at me with slight confusion, "Human this time. Why do you have animal blood?"

I toss the package of animal blood back into my fridge and bump the door shut with my hip.

"Sometimes I like to mix it up. Eating the same thing all the time gets old. That's why I go for the fresher choice every once in awhile." I smirk at him.

Reaching up to my cabinet I grab out two mugs and split the blood between the cups. I open the microwave and pop the mugs in there for a few minutes. I turn back to Stefan as they warm up.

"So how long are you staying?" I ask him pointedly.

"As long as it takes for you to turn your humanity back on." He retorts so matter of fact it is a little eerie.

The microwave dings and I turn and open the door, "Guess you'll be here awhile then. Because that's not happening." I say as I hand him a mug.

"Oh but it will." He takes a long drink from the mug staring at me the entire time.

Two can play this game Stefan, "Maybe I'll just get you to turn your humanity off instead."

Stefan's stare went blank, "That is not going to happen Caroline."

"Oh we'll see Stefan, we will see." I smile smugly and take a drink from my mug.

* * *

**A year ago**

"_He did what?!" Damon exclaimed._

"_He took Silas to the Cure. Damon it was the only way to get him to not kill the rest of us." I lay my mother down gently on the ground. "He did it to save us."_

_A low growl erupts from Damon, 'My baby brother, always the hero."_

"_Stop it, just stop it." Elena says sternly as she lifts herself into a sitting position, her voice cracking. "We've lost enough of the ones close to us today, if Stefan wants to do this then let him."_

_Damon quickly moves to her side and puts his arm around her. Elena lies against him, her nose dripping with tears._

_Looking at my mother lying at my feet, I feel the reality of what has just transpired weighing heavily on me. My mother is gone, Bonnie is gone, Jeremy is gone, even Katherine, who I normally could care less about, is gone. I should have been able to save her, at least my own mother._

'_**You should have been faster Caroline. You should have kept her close to you.**__' I mentally scold myself._

_Dropping to my knees, I kiss my mom on her forehead, "I'm sorry mom…"_

_I close my eyes and flip._

_Just like that, it was so easy, so easy not to feel. So easy to let everything go and just not care. I take one last look at my mom and I flash to my feet. Turning on my heels I start to walk away, I'm going to leave this life behind, finally._

"_Care? Caroline! Where are you going?" Elena cried out after me, trying quickly to get to her feet._

_Slowly I turn around and face them both, "I'm going to start my new life, the one without any of you in it. I'd rather be alone forever then deal with any of you again." I spat out smiling._

_With that I was gone._


	3. High on Words

A/N  
Thank you to everyone who is reading this story!  
It's going to start getting dirty so I'm very excited.  
I updated earlier than I thought but I couldn't wait anymore!

* * *

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Stefan asked flopping on my couch, mug in hand.

Leaning against the counter I look at him with a small smile on my lips, "You've loosened up a bit Stefan.

I'm so proud!" I say sarcastically taking a sip of blood.

"Well, your humanity is off I'm sure you have found plenty of fun things to do by now."

"The club that you found me at is my newest hunting grounds. We can go there tonight if you want."

I'm intrigued; this may be what I need to get him to flip his switch too. I liked the Ripper, he was cunning, fast, and ruthless; all the things I wanted in a partner.

"I guess I better get my bag" Stefan gets up from the couch setting his mug on the coffee table and heads towards he door, "I've got to look my best." He winks at me and with that he was out the door.

* * *

Later that night

"Are you almost ready?" I call out frustrated, "Jeez Stefan you're worse than me." no response.

I do a once over of my outfit in the full length mirror in my hallway.

Tight, dark colored skinny jeans that hugged my body in all the right places.

A deep purple strapless top, my hair curled flowing down my back.

My hair had gotten long, touching the small of my back; I hadn't realized it had grown that much.

Topping it all off, studded boots, to give it more of a "rocker feel", normally I would have gone with heels but these boots are easier to run in.

You never know when you'll need to run, especially with what I have planned tonight.

"Wow" I hear Stefan behind me; I can feel his eyes on me scanning every inch of my body. "You look great Care."

"I know." I say turning around to face him. I give him a once over, "**Wow he looks great." **I think to myself.

Stefan is wearing faded jeans, a dark blue shirt that clung to his perfectly shaped chest.

A black leather jacket and boots, his hair was done how I personally liked it, just a little messy.

"Nice hero hair Stef." Winking at him I grab my clutch. "Let's go."

I open the door, Stefan follows me out.

As I hit the light switch inside my apartment I whisper to myself "Let the games begin."

* * *

Clanking the shot glass down on the bar, I reflexively shake my head from the burning and bitter taste of the tequila.

"Oh god this stuff is terrible." I bring the back of my hand up to my mouth, wiping away the excess on my lips.

Stefan looks at me slyly, "Is this too much for the 'Big Bad Caroline Forbes'?"

He has such a smug look on his face that I fully intend to wipe it off.

"Bartender! 6 more shots of tequila!" I shout loudly across the bar, looking at Stefan, "Make them doubles."

He raises his eye brow and I just smile at him sweetly. "You wanted to have fun."

The bartender sets 6 large shot glasses down in front of us, as he is about to start pouring I notice the bottle.

"Jose Cuervo? Oh no I want the Don Julio." I say pointing to the bottle behind him.

"Sorry that's for VIP's only." the bartender says.

Staring at him dead in the eyes, "Now I'm VIP with free drinks all night. Hand me the Don Julio."

The compulsion takes effect and he turns around grabbing the bottle and handing it to me,  
"Thank you for being a dedicated patron. All drinks are on the house tonight."

Taking the bottle I smile widely, "Oh thank you!"

"Now that you got all of the good stuff," Stefan says as he eyes me up and down, "let's do this."

I pour 6 shots filling the glasses to the brim.

"Ready?" I ask eagerly.

Stefan nods.

"Go!" I yell and I grab 2 shots, one in each hand throwing them back and swallowing quickly.

As I pick up my third shot I see Stefan already finishing his third.

"Whoa! When did you become a competitive drinker?"

"Oh this was a competition?" Stefan plays dumb with me, smiling coyly.

"Now it's on!" I take my last shot and slam the glass down.

It only takes us a few minutes to finish the entire bottle of tequila.

"Man! That was great stuff." Stefan slurs just a bit.

I'm watching the lights flashing on the dance floor as the perfect song comes on.

"Let's dance Stefan."

Before he has the chance to deny me I grab him by the arm and drag onto the dance floor pulling him close.

_Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go  
_

Our bodies grind close together as the music flow over us.

I look into his eyes, feeling a sense of an untamed desire barely suppressed below the surface.

I wanted him. For the first time in a long time I wanted someone.

_And if you lose yourself  
I will find you  
High on words_

Bringing my face close to his, I graze our lips together ever so lightly making him moan slightly.

Smiling I turn around and grind my ass on him.

"Fuck Caroline." Stefan groans into my ear.

_Open up your skies  
Turn up your night  
To the speed of life  
Turn up your night  
_

I reach back putting my head on Stefan's shoulder and my hand on his head.

His hands find his way to my hips pulling me deeper into him.

It feels like a carnal instinct, it's like every inch of my body is on fire waiting to be touched by him.

_Put your love in lights  
Turn up your night  
I will find you_

I flip back around so we are face to face; throwing my arms around his shoulders he pulls me close.

"I'm hungry" I whisper in his ear. I bring out my fangs and run them down his neck.

When I reach the crook of his neck I sink my teeth into him and drink.

He moans out in pleasure, grabbing my ass aggressively pulling me closer to him.

I let his neck go and kiss him hard; running my hands through his hair and his mouth explores mine.

"It's your turn now." I tell him, my voice low and animalistic.

He lowers his head and starts to show his fangs.

"Ahh ahh. Not me." I scan the immediate area around us as we continue to sway to the music.

"Her." I gesture with my head to a brunette sitting at a table a few feet from where we were standing.

Stefan looks at her and then back to me, grabbing my hand he leads me to her table.

His touch is electrifying, especially when I know what we are about to do.

"Hello, I'm Stefan." Stefan says loudly to the brunette over the music.

"Lynn." she smiles at him then looks at me. "And who's this?"

"I'm Caroline, Stefan's….friend." I say to her, a sly smile comes across my lips.

Staring straight into Lynn's eyes, "Caroline and I would like you to come with us somewhere a little quieter so we can get to know you a little bit better."

"Alright, that sounds good to me." Lynn says getting up from her table, compulsion in effect.

"Perfect." I purr at Stefan as he takes us, one on each arm, leading us out of the club and back to my apartment.


	4. Hunger Rises

A/N: Thank you all for being so patient!  
SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT.  
Did I mention smut? Be prepared for this crazy chapter.  
Thank you so much Jess for always looking over my chapters before I post them.

* * *

I had barely gotten my door open when Lynn had pushed me inside and slams me against the wall. Before I can open my mouth to speak, her lips crash into mine hungrily and her hands start exploring my body.

I break away from the kiss and look at Stefan, who is leaning against the door frame and smirking at me.

"Did you do this?" I ask and smile mischievously at him.

He slowly pushes himself off the frame while sliding out of his jacket tossing it on the chair, "I just wanted to make her a little more receptive."

He walks over to us, trailing his hand down from Lynn's neck to her arm. Tilting her head to the side with his hand against her jaw, Stefan exposes the right side of her neck to the both of us.

He looks at me with eyes wild, letting his fangs come out. He leans into her neck and drinks from her and slowly I watch the life start to drain from her eyes. The thrill of watching Stefan take her life was getting me hot, internally I questioned why he was acting this way but at the same time I really didn't care.

He releases her neck and looks to me, silently offering her soft flesh.

The human blood bag that Stefan offered in front of me immediately incites me and my fangs drop in a millisecond. My eyes change as take her hot blood into my mouth. I feel Stefan stroke my head as I drink from Lynn and completely drain the life from her.

It doesn't take long before Lynn slumps forward heavily onto my body and I know she is dead. Taking the final drink from her, I let her lifeless corpse drop the floor in between us.

I look up from her body at Stefan, who is staring at me with this hunger in his eyes like I've never seen before. It was so primal and eager. My jaw drops and I breathe out as if I was about to say something but before any words can escape my lips he is on me - crushing his mouth against mine with a sense of urgency.

I meet his fever with a hunger of my own. The room is spinning from ecstasy; he is taking me over completely.

Feeling his hands roaming my body I moan involuntarily; he makes his way towards my breasts cupping them with force. He moves his hands to the top of my shirt and rips it completely down the front exposing my breasts in my black lace bra.

"I liked that shirt." I pouted with a sly smile.

"Shut up." Smiling he looks to me.

Again our lips meet; he breaks the kiss to move his mouth down my neck towards my breasts, moving my bra to the side exposing my nipple. While sucking on it he pulls my nipple with his teeth, and I push my hips up against him and pull his hair in pleasure.

Before I know it, Stefan scoops me up by my ass; I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me into my bedroom tossing me onto the bed.

Lifting myself onto my elbows he crawls towards me and kisses his way up my stomach as if I was something to ravish. When he was in reach, I grab for the hem of his shirt and pull it quickly off him. I had always imagined seeing him shirtless but the real thing was better than my imagination.

His abs were so defined, he had the perfect V shape going towards his lower half than I could have ever thought.

Reaching for his belt I quickly undo it just as I did his shirt, then I rip his pants down so he is only in his boxers, his erection blatantly obvious. He tears my pants down my legs with vampire speed, leaving me in just my underwear.

I feel his fingers playing with my sex outside of my thong, a low growl rumbles in his throat as he pushes my panties to the side and puts two fingers inside me, curling them to hit my g-spot.

I throw my head back, _**"Damn that feels good."**_

I grab Stefan's face I kiss him passionately, biting his lower lip so hard that I draw blood.

I look him in the eyes and slowly lick the blood drops from his soft lips and his eyes go crazy. He pulls his hand away to rip my panties off me and just as quickly takes his boxers off to throw them onto the floor.

Just in time to fix the horny ache between my legs, Stefan thrusts his cock into me - harder and harder with each stroke. I lift my hips so I match his thrusts and pull him deeper inside me. Stefan groans as I swirled my hips around in tight circles.

I shiver, savoring the friction at my clit and the satisfying fullness of his cock deep in my belly. He drove our bodies down into the mattress, bottoming out inside me at the end of each stroke. It sent pleasure-pain tingles through my hips. I moan in response to him being fully inside me. My arms flew around to his back, clawing at his skin. I knew that I definitely left marks - for the blood stains under my nails were proof.

"Ahhh Caroline." Stefan moaned

We were fucking in a way I'd fantasized about over the years. It was raw and passionate. It was everything I've furtively conjured in my mind.

Stefan looked down at me and smiled wickedly while lifting my head off the pillow. I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he quickly grabs my hair, pulling my head backward exposing my neck. He bites and drinks from me.

My eyes roll back in my head and I moan in pleasure, my insides squeezing him rhythmically as he continues to fuck me.

He releases my neck and both of our breathing starts to pick up, he's cumming and so am I. I feel him start spurting his hot cum inside me, the timing couldn't have been better, it pushed my climax higher.

"Oh, fuck!" I cry out, on a complete sexual high.

Stefan lets his arms give out and he rolls to the side of me, both of us breathing heavily.

"Wow. that was definitely better than I had ever imagined." I tell him earnestly.

He leans up on his elbow and looks at me with a smile,"Well, everything is better with your humanity off."

"What?"


	5. B-Positive

A/NSorry for the semi-long wait. I noticed I have some new followers! Yay!  
I'm sorry that this chapter seems short I really wanted to update because I love you all reading it!  
**Thank you AGAIN to Jessica** who reads every chapter and makes all the appropriate changes and additions. I love you!

Follow us on tumblr: _**fandomfirex**_ (Me) & _**chardonnayripper** _(Jess)  
I do post some edits that I make in relation to this story

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"What?" I said with confusion as I pull the disheveled sheets up around my bare body.

Stefan gets up from the bed and walks towards the bedroom door. He is still stark naked. "You know… no humanity. Flip of the switch." He says snapping his fingers together for emphasis as he exits the room.

While I am scrambling to get up, I grab a shirt off the floor and slip it over my head. It's not until I'm sticking my arms through the sleeves that I realize it is Stefan's shirt. I silently sigh and follow him.

"Are you trying to tell me your humanity is off Stefan?"

"Mmmm." Stefan made the sound with his mouth, "Yep." He popped his lips. "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out Caroline."

He turned toward the kitchen and headed to the fridge, opening the door and grabbing a blood bag. Completely nonchalant, he threw the blood into the microwave, rummaged through my cabinets, grabbed a straw, then swings open the microwave door after the timer beeps before poking the straw into the warm bag.

I eye the bag warily. I'm hungry and not just for blood. Taking a closer look at the writing on the bag - I immediately frown. Suddenly I am moving unnaturally fast and we are face to face.

"B-positive; that's my private stash." I tell him sternly as I reach for the bag.

Faster than I could blink I was pushed up against my counter, Stefan using his hips to hold me in place; his arm extended behind him holding the blood out of my reach.

"Sharing is caring, Care," He winked and quickly brought the straw to his lips taking a long drink from the bag. A devilish smile danced upon his lips. "Want some?"

I nod quickly; his hips were still pressed against mine. I could feel him becoming hard against me; making me hot between my thighs. He brings his arm back in to offer me the straw but before I could reach my lips to it he pulls it away and puts it to his own lips, sucking it down smugly.

"What the hell Stefan!" I yell out, frustrated in more ways than one. I struggle to get out from under him but that only increases his erection.

"Settle down, Caroline." He tsks, pushes his hips harder onto pushing me deeper into the counter.

I yelp out in surprise; although it hurt, the arousal overrode the pain. I looked up and he locks his eyes with mine; the smirk on his face tells it all. I pressed my lips together and lowered my line of sight to see a small drop of blood on the corner of his mouth. Before I can think, I move toward his mouth, extending my tongue and I lick the blood off his lip.

I grab him by the back of the head pulling him closer to me and whisper into his ear, "I want more."

"Then take it." he replies, his voice in a deep growl and his lips grazing over my hair.

Using the hand that's already on the back of his head, I grab a handful of his soft brown hair and swiftly guide his face until we are nose to nose once again.

Our lips crash together in overwhelming passion and desire. Our tongues dance, fighting for dominance.

I break the kiss to turn to the counter and with one quick motion I swipe everything off. Papers are flying, glass is breaking and the fruit from the dish bounces as it hits the floor. Neither of us are phased by the sudden mess. It doesn't matter. All that mattered was Stefan and I.

With vampire speed I flip around grabbing him by the shoulders and throw him on his back onto the counter. Then, just as fast, I'm straddling over his body while grinding on top of his rock hard cock but not letting him enter me.

"Ahhh," Stefan moaned. "Why are you teasing me?" he reaches up to run his fingers through my hair.

"You didn't tell me your humanity was off too. That calls for punishment." I say to him breathing heavily.

Leaning forward over him, I grab both of his hands and put them above his head, holding them down with one hand while my other hand slowly moved down his chest, digging my nails into him as they trailed. Stefan reacts to my touch, arching his back, his body begging for more. He pulls out of my grip and reaches up; puts his sculpted arm around my waist, gripping me tightly. Suddenly I find myself being moved against my will and he is on top of me, lowering himself down to the hem of his shirt.

"Is this mine Caroline?" He looks up at me with desire and amusement, referring to the shirt.

"It was convenient." I reply flippantly as I roll my eyes at the grinning vampire.

"How's this for convenient?" he lifts the hem of his shirt exposing my hot, dripping, sex. I press my lips together, muffling a moan when his hand grazes the sensitive skin between my thighs. Softly he rolls a finger over my clit now making me arch my back for him almost involuntarily.

"Good girl." He purrs.

Not even a moment goes by before I feel his tongue slip in between my folds, maneuvering expertly around me. I lose my mind in the pleasure that is coming from in between my legs. My hands wander to Stefan's hair and I grip it tightly, pulling him deeper into me.

_The doorbell rings._

"You have got to be kidding me!" I grunt, very out of breath.

Stefan ignores the interruption completely, still ravishing at the most intimate part of my body. I lean back and once again enjoy his tongue.

That's when the knocking at the front door starts.

"Seriously?" I cry out exasperated. "Now I'm annoyed!"

Stefan releases me and stands at side of the counter, no attempt to hide his nakedness and at that point I no longer cared. Hopping off the counter, I pull the shirt down so I am somewhat covered again and make my way to the front door just as the knocking starts again.

"If you are not here to tell me that I won the lottery or that you have Girl Scout cookies, you better run for your life or I will eat you!" I yell out as I swing my front door open.

Seeing who was on the other side of my door made my mouth drop.

Staring back at me in a bit of shock themselves was Damon and Elena, my best friend who I hadn't seen since the night I lost the one person I cared most for in this world.

"Elena… " her name barely escaping my lips. Shifting my eyes downward they widen in disbelief. "What the hell is that?"


	6. Surprise

**A/N: Hello new story followers! Thank you everyone that reviewed the story it means a lot. So I FINALLY figured out where I am going to go with this story and let me tell you… It's going to be fantastic. Thank you to Jessica (chardonnayripper) for helping me edit! Check out her stories as well!**

"Elena…" I breathed, her name barely escaping my lips. Shifting my eyes downward, they widen in disbelief. "What the _hell_ is that?"

In Elena's arms laid a swaddled newborn baby girl. Damon instinctively put his arm around Elena in a protective stance and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you going to invite us in or make us stand out in the hallway, Care?" Elena asked offering a small smile, keeping the tension from getting negative.

"Yeah... sorry come in." Moving to the side, Damon and Elena walked past me and into the living room looking around only to lock eyes with the youngest Salvatore brother - who was completely naked.

"Hello brother." Stefan says coolly before lifting his chin at the brunette. "Elena."

"Oh my God, Stefan. Where have you been? You left without a word and we had no idea what happened to you." Elena gasped out the questions with concern while pathetically staring at the wall to her left to avoid looking at his naked body in front of her. The baby started cooing so Elena placed her hand over the baby's so the little girl could grasp onto her slender finger.

I watched as Stefan didn't move, staring blankly at the couple. His humanity was off but I have at least seen some flecks of him. Now it was like he was completely void. It was eerie.

"Stefan… are you alright?" Elena asked, her voice full of concern. She gave up from staring at the wall and went back to looking at him in the eyes.

"Yeah Elena, I'm perfect." Stefan replied the sarcasm thick in his voice. Damon eyed his brother with growing and sickening suspicion; it only took him a moment to discern what was going on.

"Elena," Damon took a quick step toward her and the baby, placing his hand on her arm gently to stop her from moving forward to get a better look at him. "Don't go any closer to him."

Elena looked quizzically at Damon then to Stefan followed by looking at me, her eyes grew wider as she met each of our faces. "Stefan... no…"

"No what, Elena?" Stefan took a broad step toward them. Elena skittered back into Damon's arms. Damon held her and the baby defensively.

"How about I say it for you? My humanity is off. Just like Caroline over there." Raising his arm he gestures towards me. His naked body starting to tense up, muscles tightening and veins thrusting. "I left Mystic Falls for a reason." Enunciating every word for emphasis.

Something is going on, something that I obviously didn't know about since I left Mystic Falls a year ago. I move quickly towards Stefan so I'm standing close that I can feel the heat from the anger wafting off his body. He isn't looking at me though - he's still glaring at Damon and Elena who are staring back at us in shock.

"Stefan look at me."

He turns his head and shifts his eyes quickly, looking into mine. I search them for any indication of how I should handle this... but I find none.

I lean forward and whisper so low that only he can hear. "Go back into my room... shower and get dressed. I will talk to them and then we can go out for dinner tonight. Sound good?"

He eyes me suspiciously and glances back to them.

"_Anything_ you want to eat tonight, okay?" I add, still whispering.

Without saying a word, Stefan is gone and my bedroom door is slamming behind him. When I hear the water start to run, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and run my hand through my hair.

I turn to face Damon and Elena, anger and irritation suddenly pouring from me. "So a baby huh? How'd that happen hmm? Did you steal her?"

"No _Blondie_, we didn't steal her. She is ours, Elena gave birth to her." Damon sneered.

My mouth drops open in disbelief and I almost stepped back. "That isn't possible, vampires can't procreate. _We're dead_."

"We think Bonnie did something before she…" Elena's words trailed off obviously not wanting to relive the memory of losing one of her best friends and her brother; the only family she had left.

"She knew how much I wanted a family. I think she did something... a spell I guess... so we were able to have a baby. And obviously, it worked." Elena tilted her head as she gestures to the baby fast asleep in her arms with her tiny hand still grasped on her mothers finger.

"I'll be damned," I ask keeping my eyes on the peaceful infant. "What's her name?"

Damon and Elena exchange quick and sad; but also seemingly happy glances at each other before answering. Elena's voice was soft when she answered, "Her name is Liz."

My eyes shot up to meet their gazes. "What?" my voice monotone.

"Elizabeth Miranda Salvatore; I named her after the two mothers that I had in my life..." Tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke, Elena looked at me earnestly while awaiting my reaction.

I felt like I was glued to the floor. I couldn't breathe - not that I needed to. It felt as if the whole room was closing in around me. I stood there for a moment longer before opening my mouth.

"I need to get out of here." I say my voice unwavering.

"Caroline, wait, please don't leave." Elena pleaded at me while handing Liz to Damon.

I force myself to move, making my way across the living room to my closed bedroom door. I feel a hand fall on my shoulder and with just that one touch I lose it.

I flip around so fast that I almost give myself whiplash. When I face her, my fangs have dropped and eyes have changed and my voice is more threatening.

"Don't touch me." The words come out of my mouth in a low, angry growl. Elena quickly withdraws her arm from my shoulder; the look on her face is pure sadness.

My face fades back to normal but my voice is low. "You need to leave."

"Caroline…" Elena looks desperately at me.

"_Go_. Stefan and I are going out. You can stay in the city or go back to Mystic Falls, I don't care but you can't stay here. I will call you when I am ready." Turning my back, I open my bedroom door, step inside, slam it behind me and slowly sink to the floor, my head in my hands.

Stefan steps out of the bathroom one towel wrapped tightly, hugging his waist and another towel in his hand using it to dry his head.

"They gone?" Stefan asks as he shakes his head and slowly runs his fingers through his hair to push it back out of his face.

I tilt my head to listen outside the door. "Yeah the door just closed. They're gone."

"Good." Stefan grabs my hand and pulls me up off the floor pulling me into him. Putting his arm around my waist he looks at me with a devilish gleam in his eye. "So where are we going tonight then?"

Putting my arms around his neck I lean into him, "Anywhere you want to go."

Stefan trails his fingers chest slowly. He kisses my shoulder before pulling back and answering. "Inside you."

I look at him and smile. Grabbing his face I kiss him hard and long drinking him in. He meets me with equal fever; I feel his hands roaming in my hair pulling my head backwards he licks from the base of my neck to my jaw line.

Pleasure comes over me like a wave and I push him onto the bed straddling him. For tonight we forget our problems and find pleasure in each other for we both know when the sun rises we have to deal with our drama.

Drama in the form of a brother, a best friend, and a baby.


End file.
